


Teasing the Chubs

by Nin_Nin



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Cumming Hands Free, Eddie Brock - Freeform, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Throat Fucking, Venom teasing Eddie all over until he came, symbrock, teasing them chubs, veddie - Freeform, vemon x eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nin_Nin/pseuds/Nin_Nin
Summary: Venom teasing Eddie a bit too far cuz he got the cute chubs~---THIS WORK IS MATURE CONTENT! 18+ READER PLZ!YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!DON'T LIKE, DON'T READTHIS IS A WORK OF FICTION!
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 1
Kudos: 213





	Teasing the Chubs

Eddie looked at the mirror concerned, he had gained a bit of fat in certain parts of his body. Venom makes Eddie eat more than usual and in the oddest hour, more than actually working out these days. The baddies haven’t been as active since the news spread of the new “hero” around the area and being eaten alive wasn’t an option. Since it has been that way Venom has been wanting human food since he is always hungry. Since Eddie likes to please Venom from time to time, seeing his parasite smile at trying something new each time made his heart skip each time. So he would go along with and eat tater tots at 3 am when he was half asleep, mostly Venom controlling the half functioning body. Going to McDonald’s for a happy meal at 4 am in pajamas. Eating brunch for dinner, and mixing up the weirdest combinations. French fries dipped in ketchup with oreo crumbs, cereal with orange juice and even hotdogs in taco shells with chocolate sauce. Venom had the weirdest cravings and dues causing Eddie to gain weight and miraculously not having a heart attack at this point.

Venom slithered around Eddie's body and peeked on his shoulder, a black limb appearing from the body and taking a hold of Eddie's belly pudge. Eddie slapped Venom's hand being rude and because he felt an odd sensation the way the alien grabbed it. Venom moved his hand to cup Eddie's ass cheek and softly digging his nails causing the human to yelp and spread a blush on his face. 

"Could you stop that?!"

**_"But it feels nice..."_ ** Venom purred as he moved his hand to cup the human's tit. 

"St-stop..." Eddie whimpered Venom chuckled as he was going to enjoy this. “Re-really, stop. Look what you did to me! I wasn’t fat!”

Venom moved around as he took in and grabbed the belly pudge again and massaged it, he had new pudges on his tits, belly, hips and even his thighs and ass that looked quite delicious. Eddie muffled a moan biting his bottom lip as the previous sensation felt good now.

**_“You look tasty, Eddie… Mind if I give it a try?”_ ** Venom moved his head dangerously close to Eddie’s face

“I-” Eddie wasn’t giving a chance to answer that as Venom’s tongue slithered into his mouth for a kiss, making the other squirm at the feeling.

Black webs spread around Eddie’s body as they turned into hands and began to grope each pudge, claws slowly running down and surprising the human with sudden rough gropes. Eddie started to moan, Venom pushing him against the wall as he thrust his tongue down Eddie’s throat, he knew he liked rough and his throat to be abused like this. Eddie gagged but he was loving every second of it, he whimpered, his dick is hard and neglected as the rest of his body kept getting pleasured. He tried to move to start rubbing his dick but his wrist got grabbed by Venom’s main hand materializing more of his body on the side of Eddie, most of his upper body was out, pinning Eddie’s against the wall and growled as he moved his tongue out of Eddie’s mouth. Leaving the human gasping for air and a drooling mess dripping down to his chest.

**_“No touching… I’ll make you cum with just pleasing your body.”_ ** Venom growled as he kept a tight hold on Eddie’s hand and letting his other webs do all the work

“Aah.. V… ple-ease… I can’t…” Eddie begged still gasping for air between his moan as the groping became rougher and especially on his tits and ass

**_“That’s it…”_ ** Venom purred as he gave a long lick on the side of Eddie’s messy face.  **_“Come for me, Eddie.”_ **

Eddie choked a moan as he came in his underwear and slowly slide down to the floor, feeling the afterglow run all over his body. The webs sinking in back to Eddie’s body and Venom going back as well.

**_“Did you like that, Eddie?”_ **

“Y-yes…” Eddie whispered as his body was still spamming from the pleasure.


End file.
